Many computers employ enclosures or cases which include peripheral/drive bays for receiving interchangeable peripheral drives and drives such as floppy disk drives, optical disk drives, tape drives, or the like. Typically, these bays can be accessed through an opening in the front wall, or bezel, of the computer case. When one or more bays within the computer are empty (i.e., do not contain a peripheral device or drive), a cover or panel is provided for covering the opening to the bay to prevent environmental contaminants from entering the computer. Additionally, an EMI (Electromagnetic Interference) shield may be provided within the bay beneath the cover. The EMI shield is grounded to the metal chassis of the computer case to prevent EMI emissions through the peripheral/drive bay opening.
In present computers, installation and removal of the cover and EMI shield is time consuming and difficult, increasing manufacturing costs for the computer when peripheral devices or drives must be installed in the computer, and frustrating the user of the computer who wishes to install peripheral devices or drives after manufacture. When installing a peripheral device or drive, the cover and EMI shield must first be removed to provide access to the bay. Typically, this process requires removal of the front bezel or cover of the computer case. Removal of the EMI shield may also require that the computer case be opened to provide access to the bay from inside the case. Moreover, the EMI shield is typically a stamped metal part and may have sharp edges which could cut the hands of the installer during its removal or installation. When the peripheral device is again removed from a bay of the computer case, the front panel and EMI shield must be reinstalled requiring that the front bezel be removed and/or the computer case be opened to provide access to the bay.
Consequently, it would be desirable to provide a cover for enclosing a peripheral/drive bay within the case of a computer or similar electronic device, wherein the cover includes an integral EMI shield so that the cover and EMI shield can be easily installed without requiring removal of the front bezel of the computer case or access to the bay from inside the computer case for installation and removal.